Secret Santa
by Aahz
Summary: Uh... It's a secret Santa James/Lily fic that I wrote for a Secret Santa Harry Potter story exchange thing....g2g, I'll fix this later.


Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his comfy muggle rolly chair. He'd gotten it the previous  
year for Christmas form Arthur Weasley. Very good Christmas that was.  
Every year he tried to do something fun for the staff and students who stayed over the   
break. This year, he couldn't think what to do...  
So, he sat back in his comfy muggle rolly chair and let random thoughts flow through his  
head. Dang this was comfy! He really should see about getting one for each of his staff. He'd   
have to ask Arthur where he could get them.  
Dumbledore had drawn Fudge for that. Who'd come up with that Secret Santa thing anyway?   
It was... SECRET SANTA!  
Dumbledore sat up and grinned, his eyes winkling brightly. He had, let's see... Minerva,   
was staying, Prof. Hera (potions teacher), Prof. Flitwick, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius   
Black, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans. That was what? 8 people? 9 including himself.  
****  
That night the staff and students gathered around the head table as they always did on   
holidays. From Dumbledore's left it went Prof. Mcgonagal, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Hera, Severus Snape,  
Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black ended it on his right.   
And all eyes were resting on The Sorting hat in the middle of the table. In front of   
each person there was a small piece of parchment and a quill, with an inkwell between each person  
to share with the person next to him or her.   
Lily Evans stared. This didn't look good. In fact, it looked like the head master   
planned to do the Hogwarts version of Secret Santa. Her own little idea of hell. Christmas. With  
her luck, she'd wind up with a Professor.   
"Now, do any of you students know what this is?" Each student shook their head as   
Dumbledore looked at them. Lily pretended to be interested in the parchment in front of her.  
"Ms. Evans?" He just had to pick on her didn't he? Damn it!   
"Yes Professor? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."  
If she didn't know better, she'd swear the headmaster was smirking.  
  
She heard sniggering from James Potter and Co. Jeez! Couldn't they just...GR! They'd be  
  
really hot if they didn't act like such utter idiots. Jeez! Though James Potter was very   
  
good-looking. *When are you going to admit you're totally in love with him? * Asked a voice in  
  
her head, suspiciously like her own.   
  
*Go away! * She thought back fiercely.   
  
"I was talking about the items on this table." Dumbledore motioned at the stuff on the   
  
table.  
  
"Um... Secret Santa?" She grimaced.  
  
"Yes! How very astute." She heard a snort to her left from Severus.  
  
"Now each person is to sign their name on the parchment in front of them." There was a   
  
scratching of quills as everyone complied. "Now, fold your parchment in half, then in half again."  
  
Lily concentrated on lining up the corners exactly. She couldn't help it. She was a   
  
perfectionist, well... when it came to folding parchment anyway.   
  
Dumbledore stood and picked up the sorting hat. Going around, he picked up each person's  
  
slip and stuck it in the hat. Sitting back down, he set the hat on the table, and it immediately   
  
started to talk.   
  
"Ah... Secret Santa. 9 Names....  
  
Should I let you chose....  
  
Or match you up?"  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "I'll let you choose. I'll place you on each person's  
  
head and you match him or her up." He looked at each person. "None of you are allowed to tell   
  
each other who you have until this is over. Christmas morning at breakfast."  
  
With that he stood and placed the hat on Prof. Mcgonagal's head. The Hat mumbled   
  
something and Dumbledore went on to the next person.  
  
Lily sat still looking incredibly calm. Inside, she wanted to protest. This was not her   
  
idea of Christmas fun. She didn't know why, she just didn't like it. They didn't have Christmas   
  
a home because Petunia was born on Christmas. It was her Birthday, and therefore she got all the  
  
gifts.   
  
Suddenly she felt the hat set on her head. It moved and every hair on her body bristled.  
  
"Ah... Ms. Evans, you do know I can see into your heart as well as your head don't you?  
  
James Potter has held your eye since before I was first placed on your head. So, James Potter's   
  
Secret Santa you shall be."  
  
**********  
  
James Potter watched with interest as Lily's face turned a becoming shade of pink.  
  
"Man James! I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts!" Sirius slumped in his   
  
chair.  
  
James shook himself out of his stupor. "I know."  
  
"You still crushin' on Evans?" Sirius raised a brow.  
  
James elbowed him in the ribs. Remus snorted. "Really Sirius! If he wanted everyone to  
  
know he could have put an ad in the Daily Prophet!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why? I'm cheaper."  
  
James snorted at that. "In more ways than one."  
  
"What was that Prongs? I think you're catching a cold." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Black. You're next!" Dumbledore plopped the hat down on his head and the rest of  
  
the present Marauders stilled.  
  
Sirius looked sick. "Okay Professor. Jamesie's turn." He took the hat off and passes   
  
it to James, who made a face and put it on.  
  
"You've an admirer this year, to blind with love to see, you are. What was Mr. Black   
  
thinking? That Lovely Ms. Evans was your eye candy?" James snorted. He couldn't help it!   
  
The Sorting Hat had just said eye candy!  
  
"Then perhaps I can suggest candy, for her Secret Santa, you shall be!" James froze.   
  
He felt Dumbledore take The Hat away, but he didn't move. Lily.  
  
Dumbledore sat back down, and placed The Hat his own head. James blinked and started   
  
paying attention.  
  
Taking The Hat off, his head, Dumbledore stood. "As you all know, Christmas in on   
  
Wednesday. As tonight is Monday, you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade tonight as long as you're  
  
back by ten. You may also go tomorrow.  
  
After dinner, Lily walked quietly back to her dorm, thinking about what to get James.   
  
Hmm... What could she get him? She knew he was well over 6 feet tall because he made her feel   
  
short at 5' 7". He liked Quiditch, and Jokes. But he also had a deeper side. He often reminded   
  
her of Robert Service's poem, Laughter.  
  
"I laugh at Life: its antics make for me a giddy game,  
  
Where only foolish fellows take themselves with solemn aim.  
  
I laugh at pomp and vanity, at riches, rank and pride;  
  
At social inanity, at swagger swank and side.  
  
At poets, pasty-cooks and kings, at fold sublime and small,  
  
Who fuss about a thousand things that matter not at all;  
  
At those who dream of name and fame, at those who scheme for   
  
Pelf...  
  
But best of all the laughing game - is laughing at myself.  
  
Some poet chap has labelled man the noblest work of God:  
  
I see myself a charlatan, a humbug and a fraud.  
  
Yea, 'spite of show and shallow wit, and sentimental drool,  
  
I know myself a hypocrite, a coward and a fool.  
  
And though I kick myself with glee profoundly on the pants,  
  
I'm little worse, it seems to me, than other human ants.  
  
For if you probe your private mind, impervious to shame,  
  
Oh, Gentle Reader, you may find, you're much about the same.  
  
Then let us mock with ancient mirth this comic, cosmic plan;  
  
The stars are laughing at the earth; God's greatest joke is man.  
  
For laughter is a buckler bright, and scorn a shining spear;  
  
So let us laugh with all our might at folly, fraud and fear.  
  
Yet on our sorry selves be spent our most sardonic glee,  
  
Oh don't pay life the compliment to take it seriously.  
  
For he who can himself despise, be surgeon to the bone,  
  
May win to worth in others' eyes, to wisdom in his own."  
  
  
She recited the above as she reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "Feliz Navidad."  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too dear." The Fat Lady said as she swung open.  
  
She stepped through the portrait and right into a warm wall of muscle.   
  
"Whoops! Sorry. You okay?" Lily heard James' voice and managed to untangle herself from  
  
him and step backwards. Right into the bottom step coming in from the portrait.   
  
She shrieked. James stepped forward and grabbed for her, but Lily was too far into the   
  
fall and wound up pulling him down on top of her.  
  
"Ouch." Lily laid on her back with James half on top of her with his leg between her   
  
thighs.  
  
He managed to push himself up and take most of his weight off. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." Lily raised herself up on her elbows and blew a lock of hair off of her   
  
forehead.  
  
"It wasn't really either of our faults."  
  
"Okay. Sure." The piece of her hair fell back into her face. "I've decided. I'm going to  
  
shave my head bald and paint in Rainbow colors."  
  
"Nah. You've got pretty hair." She watched as his hand reached out and tucked the lock   
  
of hair behind her ear. "And soft..."  
  
He seemed to lean forward and she held her breath.  
  
"Yo! Prongs, you coming? Shit!" Sirius burst into the common room, which had previously   
  
been empty.   
  
James rolled off her and stood. "Give me a minute."  
  
"Sorry man. Didn't mean to interrupt the snog session." Sirius turned and made a hasty  
  
exit.  
  
"Lily. Wait." James grabbed her arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"James, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did he call you Prongs?"  
  
James seemed to choke. "It's just a nickname. I collect anything that has to do with   
  
Stags. Prongs, get it?"  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Lily turned and continued walking up the stairs and into her rooms.  
  
******  
  
Lily walked through what felt like the thousandth store. She couldn't find anything felt  
  
suitable for James.   
  
The store was dusty, old. But it had a feeling of warmth and comfort. Sighing, she made   
  
her way to the back of the store, with a display of mirrors.  
  
Lily grimaced as she saw her reflection. She stuck out her tongue and made a face.  
  
Laughing at herself, she began looking at the mirrors. She didn't know why. Buying a mirror for   
  
James would be weird. Lying lat on the table covered in dust was a fairly large mirror.   
  
Lily picked it up and blew off as much of the dust as she could. Blinking, she looked   
  
at the mirror and straight into James' eyes. (He was being reflected in the mirror.) Gasping,  
  
she turned around, but saw only the old cashier walking towards her.  
  
Lily looked back at the mirror and gasped. To the side a beautiful stag was inscribed   
  
on the mirror drinking form a pool. On the other half of the mirror, it said verse or poem of  
  
your choice goes here.  
  
"You think that's pretty little girl?" A knarled hand reached out as if to shake.  
  
Lily turned and smiled. The old shopkeeper was standing in front of her looking   
  
rather... timid.  
  
"Yes. Could you fit Laughter on there? By Robert Service? It's about 25 lines long."  
  
The old man smiled and quoted,   
  
"I laugh at Life: its antics make for me a giddy game,  
  
Where only foolish fellows take themselves with solemn aim.  
  
I laugh at pomp and vanity, at riches, rank and pride;  
  
At social inanity, at swagger swank and side.  
  
At poets, pasty-cooks and kings, at fold sublime and small,  
  
Who fuss about a thousand things that matter not at all;  
  
At those who dream of name and fame, at those who scheme for   
  
Pelf...  
  
But best of all the laughing game - is laughing at myself."  
  
  
  
Lily laughed. "Exactly."  
  
  
"I think I could get that on there." He reached out his hand and she handed it to   
  
him.   
  
"I didn't catch your name sir?" Lily said as she followed him to the front of the   
  
store.  
  
"Justus Bryant, yours?"  
  
"Lily Evans. This is a lovely shop."  
  
A twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Thank you." He finished inscribing the poem on   
  
the mirror and held it up for her inspection.  
  
"Lovely. Could you wrap that for me? I'll pay extra."  
  
"Comes with it." The elderly gentleman made quick work of wrapping up the   
  
beautiful gift.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Lily called as she left.  
  
*********  
  
  
James stared at the tiny package containing Lily's present. A beautiful, one of a kind  
  
crystal Lily. He wasn't so sure he wanted to give it to her now. It wasn't a gag gift; it was  
  
far more personal.  
  
He just helped she would like it. The old shopkeeper had been really helpful. The guy had called  
  
himself Justus something.  
  
Sighing, he set the packages on his nightstand, and closed his eyes.  
  
******  
The next morning Lily got up and looked under the tree in her dorm. This Christmas she   
  
was the only one who had stayed for the holidays. And per usual, there was one present underneath  
  
the tree. Smiling sadly, she picked it up and read the tag. "To: Lily Evans, From: Prof.   
  
Dumbledore."  
  
The same gift he got every other student. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Which, Lily detested,  
  
but she'd never say anything to the head master. He was generous enough for even thinking of her.  
  
Lily set the gift on her nightstand and got dressed for breakfast.  
  
Running a brush through her hair, she jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Just a second."  
  
She pulled open the door and smiled at the House Elf she saw there. '"Can I help you?"  
  
The elf bowed deeply, the long tip of its nose brushing the floor. "The Headmaster is wanting   
  
me to be getting the Santa's Secret gifts."  
  
Lily smiled and handed him the mirror. "There you go. But please be careful because it's very   
  
fragile."  
  
"Yes miss. I's be very carefuls."  
  
Lily followed the house elf down and into the common room. The Marauders were all   
  
present with the exception of Peter. They were unwrapping a seemingly endless supply of presents.  
  
"Happy Christmas Lily!" They chorused.  
  
Smiling slightly she waved. "Happy Christmas guys."  
  
She made her way out of the common room and down into the great hall.   
  
Boy those house elves worked quickly. She'd just given them her present and it was   
  
already at James' place. Her brow wrinkled thoughtfully as she stared at the rather small box on  
  
her chair.  
  
The rest of the staff and students started filing in and examining the packages in their   
  
places. James was thoughtfully fingering the wrapping paper on his.   
  
With a start she realized that it was the same wrapping paper that was on the gift in   
  
front of her.   
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I'm not going to be cruel and make you wait to find out   
  
what your gift is. Happy Christmas!" With that, the headmaster grabbed his gift and started  
  
ripping open the strange looking gift in front of himself.  
  
Lily began to peel at the tape on the surprisingly heavy present before her, but looked   
  
up when she heard a gasp.  
  
James was staring at the mirror before him, and reading the poem. A form of pensive   
  
Delight appeared on his face and Remus and Sirius began to exclaim over it.  
  
Lily blushed and went back to her gift. Finally she got the tape off and pulled an   
  
unmarked black box from the paper.  
  
Carefully she lifted the lid and gasped. Gently she pulled out the crystal lily and held   
  
it in the palm of hand. Her lips parted when she saw it catch the light and shatter it into a   
  
million rainbows.   
  
Conversation stopped and Lily looked up to see Prof. Dumbledore wearing a cowboy hat,   
  
Prof. Mcgonagal with a bottle of perfume, Prof. Flitwick with a pair of platform shoes,   
  
Prof. Hera with a glass potions vile with a protruding snake head, Severus Snape with a box of   
  
potions ingredients, Remus with an extremely old looking book, James with the mirror, and Sirius   
  
with a book on pranking.  
  
Dumbledore stood and said in a horrible John Wayne impression (think of Ryan Stiles)   
  
Said, "I hope ya'll have a Happy Christmas. Now each of you will notice an envelope on your   
  
plates. The person whose name is in that envelope is your Secret Santa!"  
  
There was a lot of paper ripping as everyone tore into his or her envelopes.  
  
Lily pulled the card free of the envelope and flipped it open. Her eyes looked up and   
  
saw James stand and begin to make his way towards her. She swallowed and heard a pop above her   
  
head just as James reached her. Looking up, she saw mistletoe She didn't even have time to blink   
  
before he followed the long-standing tradition and pulled her into his arms. She felt his lips   
  
gently glide over hers and her eyes closing. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss.   
  
Sirius wolf whistled and Remus promptly smacked him. She felt James smile and pull back.   
  
Dazed, she watched das he leaned forward and snatched the delicate Lily and flipped it over for  
  
her to read.   
  
"Love James." He whispered.  
  
"Accio Mirror." She caught the mirror and flipped it over. "Love Lily."  
  
They smiled and they spent many more happy Christmases together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note! I am VERY Sorry. This story stinks. Big time.... But, it's my first try at a   
  
James/Lily fic. Merry Christmas! (And happy b-day to me, lol) 


End file.
